Sun Day
by Tsuishin
Summary: [Evénement FOF MHA été 2018] L'été est là ! Prenez une glace et venez vous détendre à l'ombre d'un pin parasol. Les supers héros sont là pour vous assurer de paisibles vacances. (oupas)
1. Mensonges et Coquillages

_Hey hey hey ! L'été est là et le premier événement organisé par le forum français de My Hero académia aussi ! Au programme des thèmes estivaux, de la romance, de l'humour et des gens sexy en maillot ! (oupas) (puis peut être un peu d'angst :3 )_

 _._

 _Ne vous attendez pas à un thème par jour comme sur d'autre recueil, la lenteur est ma marque de fabrique. De plus, tous les thèmes ne m'inspire pas, alors je les ferrais peut être pas tous. En plus, j'en aurai peut être pas le temps._

 _._

 _Si vous avez des demandes particulières, comme un couple ou des personnages que vous aimerez voir, des phrases ou des mots que vous voulez que j'inclus dans un de ces OS, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer, bizarrement, plus il y a de contrainte, plus j'ai d'imagination x)_

 _._

 _._

 _Thème : A la plage_

 _Genres : Humour(?)/Romance (?)_

 _Rating : K_

 _Personnages : Toru Hagakure / Mashirao Ojiro / OC : Hade Hagakure_

 _Notes : Hade, selon google trad signifie voyante (dans le sens visible ou qui voit l'avenir, j'en sais rien). Comme dans cet OS, elle est la cousine de Toru (qui signifie invisible) je voulais un prénom qui soit en opposition avec le sien. Du coup voilà, merci google tard._

 _Toru est l'un des rares perso' féminin que j'aime bien, le personnage n'étant pas trop exploité dans le manga, on peut faire pleins de truc super intéressant avec :3_

 _._

 _Pour des raisons que vous comprendrez en lisant, les personnages s'appellent par leur prénom et pas par leur nom, comme ils devraient normalement le faire au Japon._

 _._

 _PS : Pour le titre, désolée, je me suis tapée un délire toute seule '-' (ça fais très été de mettre des coquillages partout)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mensonges et coquillages**

 **.**

 **.**

Toru détestait attirer l'attention.

Elle ne se sentait jamais à l'aise lorsqu'on la regardait, perdait ses moyens quant-on la fixait et par dessus tout, ne supportait pas qu'on la dévisage. Ce qui, à cause de ses origines étrangère arrivait souvent. Le Japon étant très conservateur, ses habitants n'aimaient pas trop les métèques, ceux qui venait d'ailleurs pour s'installer dans leur pays. Et avec sa peau mate et ses traits asiatiques, résultat de l'union de sa mère Brésilienne et de son père Japonais, Toru ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards mauvais de ses compatriotes.

Heureusement elle avait hérité du meilleur alter de ses parents, celui de sa mère: l'invisibilité.

Pouvoir passer inaperçue au milieu d'une foule tout comme dans un lieu peu peupler, c'était vraiment géniale. Au moins elle pouvait être certaine que les gens s'intéressaient à elle pour son caractère et non pour son physique. Personne ne l'a jugeait sur son apparence.

Elle avait très vite prit l'habitude d'utiliser son alter en toute circonstance, appréciant la sensation unique de pouvoir être là sans être vu. Elle n'avait (presque) jamais usé de son alter à des fins malveillantes. La seule fois où elle l'avait utilisé dans l'illégalité, c'était parce qu'elle avait été tentée par les magnifiques bonbons dans un magasin et que son père n'avait pas voulu lui en acheter. Elle avait alors cinq ans et prise de remords, elle n'avait même pas mangée les bonbons et s'était promit de ne jamais recommencer. Depuis elle faisait en sorte de faire le plus de bonnes actions possibles, même si les gens ne la remarquaient jamais. C'était de là qu'était venu son envie de devenir une héroïne.

A force d'utiliser en permanence son alter, les autres avaient fini par croire qu'elle n'était qu'invisible, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas redevenir visible. Elle ne les avait jamais démentit. Ça l'amusait de voir les autres s'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, il était souvent très en deçà de la réalité.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas pareil avec sa famille, eux savaient très bien quelle était sa véritable apparence. Sa cousine Hade, détestait d'ailleurs qu'elle reste invisible en sa présente, elle voulait pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle parlait. Et ça avait sûrement à voir avec son alter, qui lui permettait de deviner le passé et futur proche des gens dont elle croisait le regard.

Bref, cela expliquait pourquoi elle se retrouvait à marcher sur la plage en étant pour une fois bien visible. Sa cousine qui avait passé des heures à la convaincre de l'accompagner à la mer puis à lui faire promettre de ne pas redevenir invisible était maintenant trop occupée à rôtir au soleil et Toru s'ennuyait.

Hade ayant des dons de voyance, elle ne pouvait pas rompre sa promesse et laisser son alter la faire disparaître, sa cousine le saurait dés qu'elle la verrait et Hade n'était pas une personne qu'il fallait contrarier. Alors Toru se contentait de passer le temps en marchant les pieds dans l'eau, s'amusant à rendre invisible ces derniers. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'utiliser son alter sur tout son corps que de faire disparaître qu'une partie spécifique lui demandait beaucoup de concentration.

Aussi ne vit-elle pas le ballon de volley qui fonçait sur elle, ni le garçon qui s'était jeté en arrière pour le rattraper.

Le choc fut plutôt rude et les deux adolescents tombèrent à la renverse dans la mer. Désorientée, Toru se débattit quelques instant avant d'émerger des dix centimètres d'eau, elle se frotta les yeux pour en chasser le sel qui l'irritait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu, ça va ? »

Toru tressaillit en entendant l'autre parler. Cette voix un peu grave mais très posée lui rappelait quelqu'un. Le garçon continuait de s'excuser et Toru secoua la tête.

« C'est pas grave, ça arrive. »

Elle fini de frotter ses yeux et releva la tête pour sourire au garçon mais se figea en apercevant son visage.

Mashirao Ojiro.

C'était un garçon de sa classe, avec qui elle s'entendait bien d'ailleurs. Quel était la probabilité qu'elle le croise ici, en vacance à des centaines de kilomètre de leur école ? A en croire ses sourcils froncés et son regard inquiet, Mashirao ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. »

Toru écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant brusquement qu'elle était visible. Et que Mashirao ne pouvait certainement pas la reconnaître puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais _vu_!

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se rende compte que c'était elle ! Et s'il l'a trouvait moche ? Il allait se moquer d'elle et répéter à toute la classe à quel point ses yeux d'occidentales étaient laids, ses cheveux crépus étranges et son nez trop épais.

Même si c'était déjà trop tard, elle baissa la tête et fixa ses... fixa rien du tout en fait, son pied droit étant invisible. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper pour le cacher derrière ses mains. S'il le voyait (ou ne le voyait pas, justement) Mashirao ferrait tout de suite le rapprochement entre son alter et celui de sa camarade de classe.

« Tu as mal à la cheville ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Mashirao, se méprenant sur son comportement.

« N-non. Enfin si ! J'ai euh... Je crois que je me suis fais une entorse... ? » Bégaya Toru.

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications mensongères, espérant juste que son ami ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, affligé.

« Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé. » S'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois. «Tu veux bien me montrer ? Je peux peut être vérifier si c'est bien une entorse. »

Toru ne s'exécuta pas de suite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, son pied était de nouveau visible. Mashirao prit délicatement sa jambe pour la sortir de l'eau et observer de plus près sa cheville. Ce qui était un peu gênant puisqu'elle était toujours assise et en maillot de bain. Le blond l'observa quelque instant avant de la reposer avec tout autant de douceur.

« Ça n'a pas l'air gonflé. C'est peut être qu'une foulure. » Constata-t-il avant de se relever. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même. « Est-ce que tu peut t'appuyer dessus. »

Une fois debout, Toru fit semblant de tester la douleur en appuyant sur son pied droit, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment mal.

« Ça va, ça ne me fait pas trop mal. » Affabula-t-elle.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à rassurer Mashirao qui ne lâcha pas son bras pour autant.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes affaires ? »

« Non non, c'est bon. Ne te dérange pas pour moi. »

« J'insiste, c'est ma faute si tu t'es fait mal. »

Toru hésita, puis fini par accepter. Elle connaissait Mashirao et savait qu'il allait continuer à se faire du soucis pour elle si elle ne le laissait pas l'accompagner, et elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher ses vacances à cause d'un mensonge.

Mashirao alla prévenir les personnes avec qui il jouait au volley qu'il partait puis revient vers Toru pour la soutenir et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa serviette. C'était très gênant, Toru ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été aussi proche de son ami. Le trajet lui parut vraiment long et elle ne put même pas être soulagée d'arriver près de ses affaires vu les yeux écarquillés et le grand sourire que lui adressa sa cousine.

Hade se redressa alors que Toru, elle s'affalait sur sa serviette de plage en soupirant. Elle sentait déjà les problèmes arriver.

« Bonjour ! » S'exclama Hade en souriant exagérément à Mashirao qui lui rendit en beaucoup plus gêné. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien... » Marmonna Toru, esquivant le regard de sa cousine.

« Euh, elle s'est tordu la cheville à cause de moi. » Expliqua Mashirao, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant de la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui. Bon merci de m'avoir ramener M.. euh. »

Toru s'interrompit juste avant de l'appeler par son prénom. Ça aurait vraiment été idiot après tous les mensonges qu'elle avait dû dire pour garder son identité secrète.

« Oh. » Se méprit le blond devant son hésitation. « C'est vrai qu'on ne c'est même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Mashirao. »

« Moi c'est euh... Haru .. ? » Mentit maladroitement Toru.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui la fixa un peu trop longuement mais à son grand soulagement, celle-ci ne releva pas.

« Et moi Hade ! Enchanté ! »

Mashirao se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Toru.

« Laisse moi t'offrir une glace pour m'excuser. »

Toru secoua la tête pour refuser mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa cousine intervint :

« Tu ne vas pas dire non à une glace gratuite, _Haru_? »

L'invisible, actuellement bien trop visible à son goût retient un gémissement de débit. Sûre qu'elle en entendrait parler pendant encore des années de cette histoire. Inconscient de son inconfort, Mashirao reprit :

« Je te la prends à quoi ? »

« Elle adore la pistache. » Répondit à sa place Hade, sa cousine trop occupée à essayer de disparaître (au sens figuré, évidement, elle n'allait pas gâcher tous ses mensonges en utilisant son alter maintenant) entre ses bras. « Et moi j'aime beaucoup la framboise. »

Mashirao sourit de nouveau et les prévient qu'il revenait très vite. Aussitôt partit, Hade se tourna vers Toru qui se cachait le visage de ses mains.

« Je te laisse seule à peine dix minutes et tu pars draguer, _Haru_? »

« Oh pitié ! » Couina Toru. « C'est un garçon de ma classe, il faut surtout pas qu'il me reconnaisse ! »

Hade leva les yeux au ciel, bien au courant du complexe qu'avant sa cousine avec ses traits de métisse. Le Japon n'était plus aussi fermé d'autrefois et les étrangers n'étaient plus aussi mal traités, surtout par les jeunes.

« En tout cas, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, il se sent juste coupable de m'avoir blessé. Alors que c'est même pas vrai ! »

Sa cousine pouffa en entendant sa voix désespérée. Elle eut à peine le temps de la chambrer un peu plus que Mashirao revenait déjà, avec deux glaces dans les mains.

« Fallait pas. » Souffla Toru quand il lui tendit la sienne.

« Oh je te valide ! » S'enthousiasma Hade lorsque le garçon lui donna son corné surmonté d'une boule framboise. « Vous avez ma bénédiction ! »

Toru essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre glace en l'entendant. Qui s'étouffait avec de la glace de toute façon, elle avait juste un peu de sable dans la gorge. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer sous la gène et remercia pour une fois sa peau sombre de cacher ses rougeurs. Au contraire de celle de Mashirao qui abordait maintenant un air très embarrassé.

« Et sinon. » Reprit sa cousine qui n'avait aucune notion de tact. « Tu reste combien de temps par ici ? »

« Tout le mois de juillet. » Lui indiqua Mashirao, il jeta un coup d'œil à Toru qui continuait de se cacher, derrière sa glace cette fois.

« Comme nous ! » S'écria Hade. Elle donna un coup de coude à Toru qui sursauta brusquement. « C'est génial hein, _Haru ?_ On va pouvoir se revoir. »

« Oh oui génial. » Approuva Toru peu enthousiasme sans oser regarder Mashirao.

Hade ne s'en préoccupa à peine, déjà partie dans un de ses longs monologues dont elle avait le secret pour prévoir une sortie entre eux pour le soir même.

Toru soupira, avec sa cousine aux commandes ces vacances à la plage promettaient d'être mouvementées. Elle croqua un morceau de sa glace et laissa l'arôme de pistache envahir son palet. Au moins la glace était délicieuse. Entendant sa cousine se taire, Toru osa enfin tourner la tête vers eux, et lorsque Mashirao croisa son regard il lui fait un grand sourire.

Ouais, ces vacances serraient mouvementées mais très intéressante


	2. Messages et Coquillages

_Thème : Entre amis_

 _Genres : Humour /Romance (?)_

 _Rating : K_

 _Personnages : La 1A_

 _J'ai mit à la fin la correspondance entre pseudo et personnage si vous êtes perdus_

 _Couple(s) surprise !_

 _._

 _Notes :Le thème original vient sûrement de (vacances) entre amis, mais j'aime détourner les thèmes x3_

 _C'était censé être un entraînement aux dialogues : Je me suis bien entraîné XD (j'ai fais n'importe quoi)_

 _Bon il manque les smiley pour faire plus stylé, mais sur l'ordi c'est trop chiant. (puis imaginez que les perso comme Denki ou Eijiro font beaucoup de fautes pour plus de réalisme)_

 _._

 _Note de milieu d'écriture : Mon dieu, mais personne ne va lire ça '-' Promis, après il y aura de vrai texte._

 _Votez pour le prochain thème : Orage d'été ou A la belle étoile._

 _._

 _._

 **Messages et Coquillages**

 _._

 _._

 **Vous avez 1 nouveau message non lu dans The Best Hero Class**

Kami- Sama : Eh les gars

Bgiro31 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec ?

MissUnivers : Et LES FILLES ! Espèce de sexiste !

Kami- Sama : Oui bon c'est bon, c'est une façon de parler

JeSaisTous : Tu pourrais faire moins de fautes Denki ? Ça pique les yeux. Et mets des points à la fin de tes phrases.

Bgiro31 : Mais on s'en fou de ça ! Qu'est -ce qui se passe ?

Brocoli : Vous dormez pas encore ? Il est tard.

MissUnivers : Deku, il est que 22h30

Alien Queen : Ouais ! Décoince toi un peu :D

Bgiro31 : Denki ?

AstroBoy : Izuku à raison ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. C'est pas bon pour la santé de décaler son rythme de sommeil.

Kami- Sama : J'ai un truc à vous raconter

MissUnivers : En plus c'est les vacances !

Alien Queen : mdr je dors pas avant 4h moi !

Alien Queen : Aller les enfants il est l'heure d'aller au lit ?! XDDD

Bgiro31 : Ouais bah quoi ?

AstroBoy : On verra ça à la rentré quand vous dormirez en cours.

Kyoka : Tu as bu Mina ?

Alien Queen : Un peu

MissUnivers : Tenya ! C'est dans plus d'un mois, arrête de déjà penser à la rentrée et profite des vacances pour t'amuser !

GhostInTheWeb : Pas qu'un peu je pense

Kami-Sama : Vous vous souvenez de mon frère ?

Alien Queen : Beaucoup

Bgiro31 : Ouais quoi ?

Kyoka: Mina ?

Kami- Sama : Eh ! Pourquoi Kyoka est la seule sans surnom ?

Bgiro31 : Mais bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin !

Alien Queen : Passionnément

Kami- Sama : Attends

Bgiro31 : Denki, c'est pas viril de faire attendre les gens

Brocoli : Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Jacky : Mina, tu es où ?

Jacky : C'est quoi ce surnom pourri ?

GhostInTheWeb : Mdrr

Jacky : Denki !

Kami-Sama : Désolé, j'avais pas d'idée x)

Bgiro31 : Et sinon, c'est quoi que tu voulais dire ?

Alien Queen : A la folie !

BlingBling : Mina est avec moi

MissUnivers : WTF

GhostInTheWeb : J'adore !

Jacky : Vous êtes où ?

Alien Queen : En boîte !

GhostInTheWeb : Tu nous cache des choses Mina

KillerBomb : FERMEZ LA VOUS ME SAOULER AVEC TOUS CES MESSAGES!

Jacky : Pourquoi tu es en boîte avec Yuga, Mina ?!

Brocoli : Désolé Kachan !

MissUnivers : Bah désactive les notif !

MissUnivers : Abruti

Kami-Sama: Vous vous souvenez de mon frère ?

KillerBomb : TA GUEULE

Alien Queen : C'est le feu avec YugaYuga !

Bgiro31 : Tu l'as déjà dit Denki !

MissUnivers : Mdr, il se croit autoritaire

Brocoli : S'il vous plaît vous disputez pas

Bgiro31 : Tu voulais pas aller dormir toi ?

Kami- Sama : Ah oui !

KillerBomb : FERME LA LE NERD !

JeSaisTous : Arrête d'écrire en majuscule Katsuki

Brocoli : Bah j'aimerai bien savoir ce que veux dire Denki, moi aussi

Jacky : C'est quelle boîte ?

Jacky : Toru ?

KillerBomb : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX

Alien Queen : Non faut pas leur dire !

Kami- Sama : Ma mère pense que mon frère se drogue

GhostInTheWeb : Quoi ?

Bgiro31 : Sérieux ? C'est pas viril ça !

BlingBling : C'est le Délirium !

Jacky : Tu viens avec moi la chercher ?

Alien Queen : Naaan DDD :

Kami- Sama : Ma mère ma demandé de le suivre pour vérifier s'il se drogue oupas

KillerBomb : TCHO LES NAZES

Brocoli : Tu vas l'espionner ?

Bgiro31 : mdr le frère trop responsable

Jacky : Toru tu m'accompagne la chercher ?

Kami- Sama : Du coup devinez qui se les pèles derrière un buisson en pleine nuit ?

Bgiro31 : :'D

Brocoli : Oh non, pas de chance !

GhostInTheWeb : Yeeeees ! J'arrive !

JeSaisTous : Tu as froid ? Il fait presque 26 degrés !

Jacky : Je t'attends place All Might

Bgiro31 : Tu es en mission « Espionnage du grand frère rebelle ! »

Kami- Sama : C'est une façon de parler Momo...

Alien Queen : Je veux pas rentrer moi !

Kami- Sama : C'est trop ça XD

Alien Queen : Viens YugaYuga on s'en vaa !

Kami- Sama : Il est avec un pote dans une voiture pas loin mais je vois rien

BlingBling : Cette boîte brille trop pour l'abandonner !

MissUnivers : Essaye de passer devant en mode discret

GhostInTheWeb : Et nous on part en mission : A la recherche de la Pinky perdue !

Alien Queen : Je suis pas perdue !

Bgiro31 : Mais il risque pas de te capter si tu passe devant ?

BlingBling : Mina est partie mdr

Kami- Sama : J'ai mon skate, il va croire que je me balade juste

Jacky : Mais retient là !

JeSaisTous : Pourquoi tu vas juste pas lui demander ?

Brocoli : Vous écrivez trop vite, j'arrive pas à suivre

BlingBling : Mais ça brillllleee

Bgiro31 : Bien sûr, et tu crois qu'il va dire quoi ? Oui je me drogue, t'en veux aussi ?

MissUnivers : Les filles, ramenez Yuga aussi, il a pas l'air très bien.

Cello : Non ça c'est son état naturel !

JeSaisTous : Mais non, mais c'est toujours mieux de parler face à face que de faire les choses en cachettes

BlingBling : Elle a oublié son portable, c'est pas très … brillant ! XDDDDDD

Bgiro31 : Hanta ! Tu es rentré de l'Inde ?

Cello : Ah non peut être pas x')

MissUnivers : jpp Yuga bourré = Yuga avec de l'humour !

Cello : Oui ! Je suis rentré cet aprèm, je viens de me réveiller

AstroBoy : C'est pas bon pour la santé de faire une sieste en soirée, tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir cette nuit.

Bgiro31 : Tu es encore là Tenya ?

BlingBling : Eh ! Tenya ça ressemble à Kenya !

MissUnivers : …. Ouais, pas trop humour en fait

Brocoli : ça commence à faire longtemps que Denki n'a rien dit, il s'est passé un truc ?

Bgiro31 : C'est vrai ça, Denki t'es toujours en vie ?

MissUnivers : C'était bien l'Inde Hanta ?

Cello : Génial ! J'ai revu la famille de mon père et apprit plein de nouvelle recette, faudra que je vous fasse goûter !

Bgiro31 : Denki ?

BlingBling : RIEN NE VAUT LA CUISINE FRANCAISE

SangokuJr : Les gars

MissUnivers : Ah non pas encore !

Bgiro31 : Denki ?

SangokuJr : Quoi ?

Brocoli : Denki a commencer son histoire pareil

Cello : Je viens de rattraper mon retard dans les messages, vous êtes trop des fou les gars.

MissUnivers : ET LES FILLES

SangokuJr : Je viens de voir Mina passer en courant, (et pas très droit)

Cello : Et les filles*

Cello : Mais il reste que toi comme fille non ?

Bgiro31 : DENKI ?

JeSaisTous : Je suis là aussi

Cello : Et Momo est là pour nous corriger si on fait des fautes*

GhostInTheWeb : MAIS FALLAIT L'ATTRAPER !

MissUnivers : Retour des filles en force !

BlingBling : Toru, c'est comme le la cédille de français en majuscule, elle est invisible

GhostInTheWeb : ÇA FAIT 20 MINUTES QU'ON LUI COURS APRÉS !

Bgiro31 : MAIS LES GARS !

BlingBling : 0_o

MissUnivers : ET LES FILLES !

BlingBling : UN C CEDILLE MAJUSCULE !

Bgiro31 : DAIKI NE RÉPONDS PLUS !

Brocoli : S.O.S

SangokuJr : MAIS POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE CRI

Bgiro31 : IL EST PEUT ÊTRE MORT !

JeSaisTous : Ils crient pas, ils parlent en majuscule.

Spearow : Peut être que son frère l'a vu l'espionner et que pour ne pas être dénoncer il à voulut le menacer. Mais Denki c'est enfuit alors il l'a poursuivit mais Denki est tombé en skate et c'est ouvert le crâne sur le béton. Son frère à prit peur, si on découvrait son cadavre la police finirai par remonter jusqu'à lui et il finirai en prison pour consommation de substances illicites. Alors il a mit sur la planche de skate pour le traîner dans un endroit plus sombre pour le découper en morceau et faire disparaître les restes de son corps plus facilement.

Brocoli : …..

MissUnivers : ….

Cello : Euh... Je ne pense pas, quand même

BlingBling : MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE !

JeSaisTous : Tu as trop d'imagination Fumikage

SangokuJr : Le corbeau annonce le destin funeste des hommes

Alien Queen : Comme dans Game of Trone !

Spearow: Désolé.

MissUnivers: RIP Denki

Brocoli : RIP

GhostInTheWeb : MINA !

Jacky : OÙ EST TU !

Cello : Stop majuscules. Svp. J'ai l'impression de parler avec des Katsuki

KillerBomb : JE T'EMMERDE !

Alien Queen : Je suis avec l'homme de ta vie 3

BlingBling : Oooooh !

MissUnivers : On me cache des choses !

Cello : Jiro à un copain ?

Brocoli : Tu es encore là Kachan ?

GhostInTheWeb : Tu es avec tusaisqui ?

MissUnivers : ON ME CACHE DES CHOSES

KillerBomb : LA FERME LE NERD ! JE SUIS JUSTE LA PARCE QUE TÊTÊ D'ORTIE VIENT ME SAOULER PAR MP SINON

Cello : C'est Voldemort l'homme de sa vie ?

SangokuJr: Elle a des goût étrange Jiro '-'

Bgiro31 : Les gars

MissUnivers : … J'abandonne

Brocoli: Je prends la relève ! ET LES FILLES

Bgiro31 : C'est terrible !

Cello : C'est affreux !

Bgiro31 : Quoi ?

SangokuJr : Et ils se moquent de tous !

MissUnivers : Ooooh tu es trop mignon Deku:3

Cello : Nooon ! Tu as tous gâchés !

MissUnivers : De quoi ?

SangokuJr : Les vraies valeurs se perdent...

Cello : Tellement …

Bgiro31 : Non mais les gars (et les filles, ok) c'est sérieux. Denki n'a plus rien écrit depuis plus d'une heure et demi ! Il a peut être disparu !

BlingBling : L'amour BRILLE sous les étoiles !

KillerBomb : NE VOUS METTEZ PAS A CHANTER BANDE DE CONS !

MissUnivers : Aaah le roi lion !

Cello : #ChoquéDéçu

Bgiro31 : DENKI A DISPARU ET TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOU !

GhostInTheWeb : On a retrouvé Mina !

Brocoli : Non, je suis avec toi Eijiro !

Cello : Oh génial !

BlingBling : Ramenez la au Délirium !

SangokuJr : Elle était partit où alors ?

MissUnivers : Avec qui elle était ?:3 Qui est l'amoureux de Jiro ?

Jacky : Euuuh, pardon ?

Brocoli : Attendez !

GhostInTheWeb : Rien, faut aller chercher Yuga maintenant

Brocoli : Arrêtez tous !

MissUnivers : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deku ?

Bgiro31 : Bah Denki est toujours porté disparu ...

Brocoli : Elle avait pas oublié son portable Mina ?

MissUnivers : ….

JeSaisTous : C'est vrai ça, comment elle a pu parler sur le groupe alors ?

BlingBling : Bah je lui ai rendu. Mdr vous êtes cons

Jacky : ….

GhostInTheWeb : …

MissUnivers : …

Brocoli : …

Bgiro31 : …. (c'est la mode apparemment )

Cello : …. (je suis le mouvement)

SangokuJr : … (Pareil)

Jacky : TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU L'AVAIS RATTRAPÉ MAIS PAS RETENU ?

GhostInTheWeb : Et qu'on a couru dans toute la ville pour rien ? (et je précise que c'est une très grande ville)

BlingBling : mdr vous êtes drôles

Jacky : … Je vais le tuer

Brocoli : Rip Yuga

MissUnivers : RIP

Cello : Adieu, tes blagues nuls vont nous manquer.

BlingBling : Non mais les gars je asgidfc_ dsx

Brocoli : ?

SangokuJr : Je crois que Kyoka l'a tué

MissUnivers : ça c'est parce qu'il a pas mit « les filles »

JeSaisTous : C'est le karma

Kami- Sama : Eh les mecs

MissUnivers : MAIS C'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ DE METTRE LES FILLES AUSSI

Bgiro31 : Bordel !

Kami- Sama : Et les meufs

Bgiro31 : DENKI TU ETAIS OU ?!

Cello: Un survivant !

Kami- Sama : Bah en ville, t'as pas suivit ou quoi ?

Bgiro31 : Retenez moi, je vais le tuer

SangokuJr : La logique entre abrutis

Kami- Sama : ? Oh salut, Hanta c'était bien l'Inde ?

MissUnivers : Oui oui, c'était bien vous en parlerez plus tard

Brocoli : En attendant ..

Bgiro31 : TU ÉTAIS OU PENDANT LES DEUX DERNIERE HEURES !

Cello : Il y en a qui sont trop impatient x)

Kami- Sama : Ah ! Il s'est passé pleins de trucs ! XD

Brocoli : Quoi ?

MissUnivers : Raconte au lieu de faire durer. Il est presque 3h je commence à fatiguer

Bgiro31 : Moi aussi je veux savoir !

Brocoli : Je suis un peu fatigué aussi

Kami- Sama : Alooors *roulement de tambour*

KillerBomb : C'EST PARCE QUE TU ES UNE MERDE DEKU

Bgiro31 : Arrête de nous faire attendre bordel !

MissUnivers : Rappelez moi pourquoi Katsuki est toujours sur ce groupe ?

Kami- Sama : J'en étais à espionner mon frère c'est ça ?

Cello : Parce que c'est le groupe de la classe Ochako

SangokuJr : Et des fois il y a des informations utiles à la classe

Bgiro31 : Oui et après ?

Kami- Sami : Je vous ai écoutez et je suis passé devant eux en skate, sauf que je me suis cassé la gueule

Spearow : Je vous l'avez dit

MissUnivers : Ouais bah on devrait lui interdire de participer

SangokuJr : Fumi le devin

KillerBomb : TA GUEULE LA TCHOIN

Cello : Fumi le devin corbeau

Kami- Sama : Heureusement mon frère à rien capté (j'ui sûr qu'il devait être trop défoncé pour, en fait)

MissUnivers : Bon, juste pour aujourd'hui …

JeSaisTous : Ce n'est pas très gentil d'exclure Katsuki de la conversation Ochako. Mais on va dire que ça passe pour cette fois.

Bgiro31 : Tous ça pour ça ?

Cello : Le côté positif, c'est que Denki n'est pas mort découpé par son frère

Spearow : Dommage

MissUnivers : C'est tellement plus tranquille sans l'autre abruti

Kami- Sama : Quoi ? Mon frère ferrai jamais ça

SangokuJr : Une longue histoire de corbeau devin et de GoT

Kami- Sama : Mais sinon, c'était pas ça que je voulais vous dire, il c'est passé un truc trop bizarre après

Cello : C'est tellement surcoté Game of trone

Bgiro31 : C'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est-ce que c'est Denki ?

Kami- Sama : J'en ai eu marre de surveiller mon frère, donc je suis partit vers la ville

SangokuJr : Ah je crois que je t'ai vu passé de loin à un moment

Cello : Qu'est ce que tu fais en ville au fait Mashi ?

Bgiro31 : Et ? Tu fais durer là Denki !

Brocoli : Bon, il se fait vraiment tard, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

SangokuJr : J'étais avec des amis, je suis rentré maintenant

MissUnivers : Bonne nuit Deku ! Fait de beaux rêves !

Cello : Bonne nuit !

Bgiro31 : Non Izuku ! Il faut que tu résiste ! Tu es resté si longtemps pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Denki, tu peut pas partir comme ça !

Kami- Sama : Salut Izuku !

MissUnivers : Trop tard Eijiro, Deku c'est déco

Cello : On a perdu le soldat Deku

SangokuJr : Tu auras bien servit, repose en paix valeureux Deku

Kami- Sama : « Fait de beaux rêves » c'est vraiment un truc de meuf ça

Cello : Et comment ça, Mashi' : tu as d'autres amis que moi ? Je suis choqué D :

MissUnivers : Il y a un problème Denki ?

Bgiro31 : Bon et sinon, il c'est passé quoi ?

SangokuJr : … Désolé Hanta, mais je te trompe avec d'autres amis, oui

Kami- Sama : Aucun Ochako, moi aussi je veux que tu me souhaites de beaux rêves ~

Cello : Nooon Trahison !

SangokuJr : Disgrâce !

MissUnivers : Dans tes rêves oui !

Bgiro31 : Denki !

Kami- Sama : Oui oui, donc en ville, j'ai croisée Mina

MissUnivers : Encore le Roi Lion les gars ?

Cello : ET LES FILLES !

MissUnivers : Il y a plus que moi comme fille u.u

Kami- Sama : Comme elle était bien bourrée, je suis resté avec elle le temps de retrouver Jiro et Toru.

Cello : Excuse : ET LA FILLE

SangokuJr : Que des sexistes ici !

MissUnivers : … Bande de débiles

Cello : Bisous à toi aussi !

MissUnivers : Attends... ça veut dire que c'était TOI qui était avec Mina ?!

SangokuJr : Trop de méchanceté envers les féministes que nous sommes !

Kami- Sama : Oui, mais c'est pas ça qui est important

Cello : Triste S

MissUnivers : COMMENT ÇA C'EST PAS IMPORTANT ?

SangokuJr : C'est quoi le problème ?

Kami- Sama : J'ai vu quelque chose de trooop bizarre.

MissUnivers : C'ETAIT AVEC LUI QUE MINA ETAIT

SangokuJr : ?

Kami- Sama : Oui et ?

Cello : Ooooooh, c'est lui Voldemort !

SangokuJr : Ah !

Kami- Sama : De quoi ?

MissUnivers : Les mecs ont enfin connecté leur cerveau !

Kami- Sama : Je comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, c'est quoi le rapport avec Harry Potter ?

Cello : Rien rien, et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si bizarre ?

SangokuJr : (Mina va se faire tuer demain, pas besoin d'être un corbeau devin pour le savoir)

Spearow : Je le prédis aussi

Kami- Sama : Ah oui ! J'ai vu Shoto!

Cello : Oui et ? Il habite en ville, c'est normal de le croiser non ?

MissUnivers : Tient, Eijiro n'est plus connecté ?

SangokuJr : Il a dû s'endormir sur son portable, le suspense de Denki a durée trop longtemps

Kami- Sama : Shoto en bonne compagnie ~

Cello : Vraiment ?!

MissUnivers : QUOI ! OH NON !

MissUnivers : Je veux dire, le mec le plus canon de la classe est en couple, quelle tristesse !

SangokuJr : Il s'est trouvé une copine ?

Cello : Merci pour nous Ochako

MissUnivers : De rien :3

Kami- Sama : Le mieux, c'est que c'était pas une fille !

Cello : QUOI ?! Shoto est gay ?

SangokuJr : Sérieux ? C'était qui ?

MissUnivers : …. YAOI !

Kami- Sama : Le gars le plus improbable ! Devinez !

Cello : On a perdu Ochako

SangokuJr : Quelqu'un de la classe ?

Cello : Mais tout le monde est dans la conversation non ? Le seul en ville (a part toi et Denki) c'était Yuga

MissUnivers : Nooon pas de TodoAo

Cello : Pourquoi pas ?

SangokuJr : Il y a Minoru qui y est pas, et Shoji

MissUnivers : …. Nan pas possible.

Cello : C'est pas toi qui choisi les couples Ochako tu sais ?

Kami- Sama : Non c'est pas eux !

MissUnivers : Mais ils vont pas avec Shoto, il lui faut un mec aussi classe que lui !

Cello : … Sympa pour eux . Puis je suis pas sûr que Shoto apprècie qu'on parle de sa vie privée.

SangokuJr : On le connaît au moins ?

MissUnivers : On s'en fou, Shoto lit jamais les conversations

Kami- Sama : Oui Mashirao, tu le connais et tu l'aime pas trop

Cello : Mashi qui n'aime pas quelqu'un ?

MissUnivers : Ah !

MissUnivers : Oh mon dieu ! Le gars aux cheveux violets ?

MissUnivers : J'approuve complètement !

Cello : Tu sais qui c'est Ochako ?

MissUnivers : Je veux des photos Denki !

SangokuJr : Attends, me dit pas que c'est le type du festival

Kami- Sama : Bravo Ochako ! Tu es l'heureuse gagnante

Cello : Shinso Hitoshi ? Mais comment ils se connaissent ?

MissUnivers : Je gagne quoi ?

Kami-Sama : Je suis plus en ville, je peux pas prendre de photo

SangokuJr : Moi je me demande plutôt comment tu connais son nom Hanta

Kami- Sama : Un rdv avec moi :3

MissUnivers : Tu nous caches des choses Hanta ?

Cello : Absolument pas, je te suis toujours fidèle Mashi (moi au moins!)

MissUnivers : Vous êtes trop mignon, vous êtes sûr de toujours pas vouloir sortir ensemble ?

Kami- Sama : Ochako, tu m'ignore ? D':

SangokuJr : Mais je te serrai toujours fidèle Hantamour ! (et non Ochako, désolé de te décevoir mais tout les mecs ne sont pas gay)

MissUnivers : Quelle tristesse ! Tu brise le cœur de millier de futoshi !

Cello : A par Shoto et Shinso du coup

MissUnivers : Ouiiii ! D'ailleurs vous pensez qu'ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps ?

MissUnivers : Shoto nous cache des choses !

Kami- Sama : Je sais pas, mais ils avaient l'air hyper timide l'un envers l'autre

MissUnivers : Trop mignon !

MissUnivers : ShoShin ? TodoHito ? TodoShin ? Vous préférez quoi comme nom de ship ?

Cello : Euh...

SangokuJr : Ochako est à fond

MissUnivers : Attendez, je vais créer un sondage !

SangokuJr : Bon c'est pas tout mais même les meilleurs doivent partir un jour, bonne nuit les survivant de 4h du mat'

Kami- Sama : Salut mec !

Cello : Bonne nuit !

Cello : Fait de beaux rêves ~

MissUnivers : Voilà le sondage est prêt !

MissUnivers : Bonne nuit Mashirao (et reponds au sondage avant de partir!)

SangokuJr : Je vote ShoShin. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils vont lire que Shoto à un copain

Cello : Tellement !

MissUnivers : Je vais dormir aussi ! Bonne nuit !

Kami- Sama : Fait de beaux rêves !

MissUnivers : Tant que tu n'es pas dedans ils seront parfait :3

Cello : Bonne nuit :)

Kami- Sama : Han ! Tant de cruauté envers moi alors que j'ai apportez la nouvelle la plus importante des vacances !

Kami- Sama : De l'année !

Kami -Sama : De la décennie !

Kami- Sama : Du siècle !

Kami- Sama : Du Monde !

Kami- Sama : Et même de l'univers !

Cello : Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles dormir, bonne nuit Denki

Cello : Fait de beaux rêves ~

.

.

.

.

Captain Flam : ….

Captain Flam: Si je lis les messages

Captain Flam : et arrêté de vous faire des films

Captain Flam : Il ne c'est rien passé entre Shinso et moi

Captain Flam : Il devait juste me rendre une veste qu'il avait oublié chez moi

 **Vous avez 217 messages non lu** **dans The Best Hero Clas**

.

.

.

 _Listes des acteurs :_

 _Kaminari Denki dans le rôle de Kami-Sama (Kami veut dire dieu, non il ne se prends pas pour de la merde. C'est lui qui donne les surnom aux autres)_

 _Kirishima Eijiro sous le pseudo Bgiro31 (Contraction de Bg Ejiro et un chiffre pour faire kikoo x)_

 _Uraraka Ochaka est MissUnivers ('-')_

 _JeSaisTous : Hermione, euh, Yaoyorozu Momo (J'ai faillis l'appeler FanService XD)_

 _Midoriya Izuku est un Brocoli (Logique)_

 _Ashido Mina a interprétée Alien Queen (Baah son premier choix de nom de héros, puis ça lui va bien, c'est la reine de la nuit xD)_

 _Iida Tenya devient AstroBoy (référence de ouf!)_

 _Jiro Kyoka est Kyoka puis Jacky (Quand tu n'as pas d'idée)_

 _Hagakure Toru se transforme en GhostInTheWeb_

 _Bakugo Katsuki : KillerBomb (Personne ne l'avait devinez derrière ce pseudo)_

 _Aoyama Yuga est BlingBling (oui c'est une référence à Vaiana)_

 _Sero Hanta est Cello (originalité/20 (on a cas dire que c'est une référence à Death Note et Mello )_

 _Ojiro Mashirao interpréte SangokuJr (Merci à Lola x)_

 _Tokoyami Fumikage :_ Spearow _(Le nom anglais de Piafabec, me demandez pas pourquoi x))_

 _Todoroki Shoto devient Captain Flam (ou Glaçon au choix)_

 _._

 _Mentions honorables :_

 _à Minoru Mineta qui c'est fait viré de HeroBook pour propos sexistes et harcelement sexuel_

 _à Sato Rikido qui était en haut à faire du gâteau_

 _à Koda Koji qui, bien que sur la conversation n'a pas prit la parole_

 _à Asui Tsuyu (que j'ai oubliée) en vacance avec sa famille,et qui doit se coucher tôt (ça capte pas internet sous l'eau '-')_

 _à Shoji Mezo (oublié aussi)_

 _._

 _._

 _Puis dédicace à ma pote (qui lira jamais ce texte) qui a vraiment été espionné son frère avec son skate et qui nous faisait le compte rendu sur messenger._


	3. Souvenirs et Coquillages

_Thème : Orage d'été_

 _Genres : Romance (?)_

 _Rating : K_

 _Personnages : Shouta Aizawa / Hizashi Yamada_

 _Notes :J'ai eu du mal avec Hizashi, mon niveau en anglais étant déplorable, donc désolée s'il est pas autant... Lui x)_

 _._

 _Si cet OS à prit autant de temps à être écrit, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire sur Hizashi, pas du tout car je suis une grosse flemmarde qui préfère ce plaindre de la chaleur tout en restant dehors pour en profiter._

 _Sur ceux, à bon entendeur salut._

 _PS : Il me reste encore un OS que je veux absolument écrire. Je pense pas en faire d'autres ensuite, faudrait peut être que je pense un peu à mes fic, hm._

 _._

 **Souvenirs et Coquillages**

 **.**

 **.**

Aizawa Shouta se retient de jurer en sentant la voiture partir sur le côté. Il la ramena sur la route d'un brusque coup de violent qui arracha un sursaut à son passager.

Qui avait eut l'idée stupide de faire un séminaire en pleine montagne ? Sous le prétexte qu'un héros devait pouvoir travailler sur tous types de terrains, ils avaient été obligés, lui et Hizashi, de se taper plusieurs heures de routes pour un ennuyeux discours sur les différences entre l'exercice de leur fonction en ville et à la campagne– comme si ce n'était pas évident, et une activité toute aussi inutile qui le lui avait rien apprit d'autre que ce qu'il ne savait déjà.

Et le pire, c'était que cette formation se faisait en plein milieu des vacances d'été, l'empêchant de prévoir quoi que se soit d'autre. Pas qu'il avait prévus de partir quelque part, mais il râlait quand même, pour le principe. En plus, Hizashi avait été tout bonnement insupportable à voir des insectes partout même là où il n'y en avait pas, et à hurler à la moindre fourmi ou papillon qui s'approchaient un peu trop de plus. C'était pourtant jolis, les papillons.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin sur le trajet de retour, ils s'étaient fait surprendre par un violent orage qui avait tant assombrit le ciel qu'on se serrai cru en pleine nuit, alors que l'heure sur le tableau de bord indiquait tout juste quatorze heure. Malgré les pleins phares, la pluie battante empêchait Aizawa de voir à plus d'un mètre ce qui rendait le trajet d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils étaient engagés sur un sinueux chemin de montagne et que la voiture partait de travers à chaque virage plus étroit que le précédent.

« Hey Shouta, on devrait _really_ s'arrêter. » Lui dit Hizashi, les doigts enfoncés dans son siège à cause d'un nouveau tournant un peu trop brusque. « Pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi _darling, but_... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte trempée et un glapissement de frayeur de la part du blond.

Shouta soupira, en temps normal il aurait ignoré les supplications de son peureux compagnon – comment un gars comme lui pouvait prétendre être un héros qui combattait le crime alors qu'il avait peur de se battre contre des insectes ou deux gouttes de pluie ? Mais il consentit à ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter, c'était vrai que la route était peut être un peu glissante, et que son ami était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

A défaut de pouvoir se garer sur le bas côté, celui-ci étant inexistant, il immobilisa la voiture sur une portion de route la plus droite possible et activa les warning. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait été aussi inconscient d'eux, à prendre la route par ce temps. Si une voiture surgissait du virage, il n'était pas complètement sûr qu'elle puisse les éviter.

Il avait plu qu'à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre maintenant, en espérant que l'orage ne dure pas trop longtemps. C'était quand même fou à quel point un orage pouvait transformer le paysage, la forêt dés plus verdoyante un peu plus tôt, était maintenant baignée dans les ténèbres par un rideau de pluie grisâtre, plongeant la nature dans une atmosphère presque déprimante.

Il ne su combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'un gloussement ne le sorte de ses pensés. Il se retourna vers Hizashi qui riait doucement en observant les arbres en contrebas de la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à rigoler tout seul comme un idiot ? Tu es au courant qu'on est bloqué ici pour un bon moment ? » Grommela Shouta. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti trouvait de drôle dans leur situation pourrie ?

« _I know, I know._ » Hizashi se tourna et lui adressa un grand sourire. « _It's just_... Tu te souviens de ce jour au karaoké ? »

« Tu m'as traîné des milliers de fois au karaoké, comment tu veux que je me souvienne d'un jour en particulier ? »

Loin de se démonter devant son ton agacé, Hizashi sourit de plus belle.

« Pendant nos études, un jour d'orage comme aujourd'hui. » Précisa-t-il.

« Oh ça.. »

Ouais, Shouta se souvenait de cette sortie. Ils avaient étés au karaoké avec d'autres amis, en sortant la pluie qui tombaient drue à l'extérieur les avaient surprit. Aucun d'eux n'ayant pensé à prendre de parapluie et ne pouvant resté plus longtemps dans le bâtiment sans devoir payer un supplément, ils avaient dû s'aventurer sous l'averse et courir jusqu'à un fast food. Même s'ils avaient profité du moindre espace pour s'abriter quelques précieuses secondes, ils avaient tous finis trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils étaient arrivés dégoulinant de pluie dans le restaurant, certains riant de l'aventure et d'autre râlant contre le mauvais temps.

« C'était _funny_. » Se remémora le héros vocale. « Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement. »

« On avait surtout l'air d'idiot à courir sous un temps pareil. »

« Oh et aussi ! » L'ignora Hizashi en se tournant complètement vers lui. « Tu te souvient de la fois où on est allé au parc d'attraction, mais que l'orage a éclaté dès qu'on est arrivés ? »

« Tu compte te remémorer tous les jours de ta vie où il a plu ? »

« C'était un de nos premiers _date_. » Se souvient le blond. « On à quand même voulut faire des attractions. Les chaises volantes c'était pas une _good idea_.»

Il gloussa et Shouta leva les yeux au ciel.

Ouais, les chaises volantes ça avait été une très mauvaise idée, avec la vitesse, la pluie leur giflait le visage et leur vêtement avaient prit l'humidité beaucoup trop vite. Le trajet de retour avait été marqué par leur tremblement et Shouta était tombé malade pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire que son rencard avec Hizashi s'était mal passé, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé dans les quelques attractions ouvertes malgré le mauvais temps, profitant du nombre très réduit de visiteurs pour faire et refaire les manèges en boucles. Et bien qu'il en soit ressortie avec une grosse grippe, ce premier rendez-vous avait été inoubliable.

« Et cette fois au festival où... »

Et Hizashi se remémora _vraiment_ tous les jours où Shouta et lui s'était retrouvés à un moment ou un autre sous la pluie, à courir, s'amuser, jouer, tomber, râler ou tout simplement s'embrasser, et Shouta devait bien reconnaître que le mauvais temps n'était pas si déprimant que ça. Surtout si on restait sous la pluie avec un Hizashi.


	4. Éclat et Coquillages

_Mon chat me réveille tous les matins à 6 heures, j'ai envie de dormir. Dire que j'attendais l'été pour « écrire plus » j'ai rien écris depuis trois semaines mdr_

 _Edit : Le forum fr de MHA m'a sauvé '-' J'ai jamais autant écrit en si peu de jour x) Rejoignez nous sur le discord, on a des cookies **_

 _Voici donc le dernier OS de ce recueil. J'aurai pas écris autant que ce que je pensais._

 _Bref, c'est donc votre dernière chance de me laisser une review sur ces OS :3_

 _Thème : Nuit à la belle étoile_

 _Genres : Romance_

 _Rating : K_

 _Personnages : Tamaki Amajiji / Mirio Togata_

 _Notes : Ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai testé un style assez particulier._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 **Éclat et Coquillages**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Envoyé aujourd'hui à 21h14 :**_

 _Ça c'est mal passé …_

 _ **Reçu aujourd'hui à 21h16 :**_

 _Je suis au parc dans 10 minutes._

 _~oOo~_

Recroquevillé sur le banc il tremblait mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Au contraire il faisait même plutôt chaud. Il faisait même toujours aussi beau malgré l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, ne le voyait pas, le nez plongé entre ses genoux, ses joues ripant contre le tissu légèrement humide de son pantalon. Il n'entendait plus les bruits autour, peut être que les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc un peu plus tôt étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Où peut être était-il trop concentré sur sa respiration hoquetante pour y prêter attention.

Ce n'est qu'au crissement tout près de lui d'un vélo freinant sur le gravier qu'il sortit de son renfermement. La luminosité toujours assez forte, surtout après avoir gardé les yeux fermés aussi longtemps, lui fit plisser les paupières, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'adolescent blond qui s'était arrêté devant lui.

« Mirio... »

La voix était si tremblante qu'il mit un peu de temps avant de réalisé que c'était la sienne. Comme en contradiction avec son ton instable empli d'affliction, Mirio lui sourit calmement.

« Il-Il à dit q-que.. »

Une caresse sur sa joue coupa court à sa piètre tentative de prise de parole, Mirio avait lâché son guidon d'une main pour venir effacer les perles salés qui glissaient sur sa peau. Son sourire se fit plus tendre.

« On en parlera plus tard Tamaki. »

Et sa voix paraissait si assurée à côté de la sienne qui ne parvenait plus à dire deux mots sans bégayer. Il retira ses doigts aussi délicatement qu'il les avaient amenés et Tamaki serai certainement tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis, déséquilibré par la perte de cet infime soutient physique. Il l'était d'autant plus moralement.

« Monte. »

Mirio avait remit ses mains sur le guidon, un pied sur la pédale, déjà prêt à repartir. Tamaki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux .

« Quoi ? »

« Monte je te dis. Je t'emmène quelque part. »

En même temps qu'il parlait, il fit un signe de tête pour indiquer le porte bagage derrière lui, un grand sourire lumineux étirant ses lè son mouvement, Tamaki s'aperçut qu'il portait sur le dos un gros sac qui empiétait un peu sur la place désignée.

« Où ont va ? »

« Quelque part. »

Au sourire énigmatique, il su que ça ne servait à rien de poser plus de question et se laissa glisser du banc jusqu'au porte bagage. Il s'accrocha comme il le pu malgré le sac qui prenait une grande partie de l'espace. Mirio attendit à peine qu'il soit installé pour pousser sur son pied toujours au sol et prendre de l'élan pour repartir sans trop de heurt.

Ils sortirent du parc en silence puis après une dizaine de bâtiments plus identiques les uns que les autres, Tamaki craqua :

« Tu sais Mirio, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais... »

« Tu me le racontera tout à l'heure. »

Mirio n'était pas sec, son sourire doux s'entendait dans sa voix. En temps normal Tamaki se serait laissé aller contre son dos, mais le sac l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui, alors il se contenta de poser sa tête contre le tissu rêche et de fermer ses yeux irrités, sûrement à cause du vent. Ils venaient de quitter la ville.

Le trajet fut long. Ou peut être pas. Peut être il avait somnolé à un moment. Ou il avait juste envie d'arriver pour permettre à Mirio le prendre dans ses bras et se laisser aller pour oublier. Qu'importe le temps qu'ils mirent pour y aller, Mirio arrêta son vélo dans une plaines boisée de quelques arbres isolés. Il indiqua à Tamaki de descendre avant d'en faire de même et de caler le vélo contre un tronc. Puis il se retourna vers lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tamaki se retrouva serrer entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'était précipité contre lui ou si c'était Mirio qui s'était rapproché en premier, quoi qu'il en soit Tamaki aurait aimé ne plus jamais quitter la chaleur du corps de Mirio. Une main se glissa entre ses cheveux, frôla sa nuque puis effleura sa joue. Puis le froid.

« Attends, c'est lourd. »

Mirio s'éloigna pour poser son sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt pour en sortir une couverture qu'il étendit sur le sol avant de s'y laisser tomber avec un soupir fatigué. D'un signe de tête et d'un sourire éblouissant il invita Tamaki à venir à côté de lui et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'assit près du blond. Mirio alluma une mini lanterne en plastique pour faire un peu de lumière et Tamaki réalisa que l'obscurité avait déjà bien entamée le paysage. Finalement le trajet avait peut être vraiment été long. Au loin il voyait les lumières de la ville, minuscule point lumineux dans le noir et au dessus, encore plus loin d'eux, quelques étoiles commençaient à fendre la nuit de leur éclat brillant.

« J'ai apporté de quoi manger. »

Mirio se contorsionna pour attraper le sac sans avoir à se relever et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il fouilla rapidement dedans puis étala sur la couverture une demi-douzaine de paquets d'apéritif et de quoi se désaltérer. Tamaki écarquilla les yeux quand Mirio lui tendit ses chips préférés, celles au goût poulet.

« Quand as tu acheté tous ça? »

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais parler de nous à ton père. »

Aussitôt Tamaki laissa retombé le paquet de chips sur le sol, il n'avait plus très faim d'un coup. Il baissa la tête sur ses mains qu'il tordit anxieusement.

« Oh. Je... »

Le bras du blond passa autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre un torse réconfortant. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras pour lui attraper la main et se mêlèrent au siens, les arrêtant dans leur danses de nervosité.

De sa main libre Mirio releva tendrement la tête du brun et vient déposer son sourire consolateur contre sa pommette. Son souffle effleura sa peau,Tamaki ferma les yeux et laissa glisser sa tête contre lui, nichant son nez contre sa clavicule. Il inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de pomme Mirio. Il soupira.

« Il a dit qu'il l'avait deviné. »

La main de Mirio sur son épaule se déplaça jusqu'à sa nuque avec une lenteur qui le fit frissonner.

« Que j'étais un échec jusqu'au bout. »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses courtes mèches brunes.

« Puis il est partit. Juste comme ça. »

Mirio l'attira encore plus dans ses bras, il l'entraîna en arrière, s'allongeant avec lui sur la couverture. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, attendant un peu avant de rompre le silence de la nuit.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Tamaki laissa tomber sa tête en arrière appréciant la chaleur de Mirio tout contre son flanc, il regarda les étoiles.

« Il n'a jamais été fière de moi. »

Il sentit Mirio bouger pour se redresser sur un coude et l'observer, un sourire calme sur les lèvres, attendant qu'il continu de lui même.

« Mais... Mais j'espérai peut être qu'il m'accepte comme je suis, pour une fois. »

Le sourire de Mirio se fit plus affectueux tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui pour venir frôler son cou du bout du nez. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa clavicule, repoussant le haut de son t-shirt pour venir embrasser sa peau.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il souffla ses mots tout contre sa peau, et Tamaki eut un doux frisson.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Hm. »

Tamaki rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir clos et observa les étoiles qui s'instillaient dans la nuit au dessus d'eux.

« J'aurai aimé qu'il l'approuve, mais... Je ne peux pas le laisser se mettre en travers de notre chemin. »

Il tourna la tête la tête vers Mirio pour l'observer. Son sourire brillait d'un éclat bien plus lumineux que toutes les étoiles du ciel. Il lui sourire à son tour et lorsque Mirio se pencha pour _enfin_ l'embrasser il murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Je deviendrai un héros avec toi, que ça lui plaise ou non. »


End file.
